The Twins of The Empire
by Darkshot123
Summary: Logan a boy of royal blood tortured for being the son of a prostitute and a royal now lives in Area 11 with a life he considers Peaceful well that is until he makes a friend or two. Lelouch and Logan now must overcome there pasts to take down the empire together or apart. OCx? LelouchxMillyxShirley.
1. Unwanted

**So yeah a code Geass Fanfiction who would have guessed. I know you guys have probably seen my announcement that I wanted to finish my first story its just that I really can** **'t right now and im hoping this story might reintrest me in writing more fairy tail so im sorry but for now im going to stick with this story.**

 ***Britannia***

Blood was splattered around the room. A boy sat in a chair chained at the neck wrists and ankles screaming at the top of his lungs as four men with things such as nails screw drivers and a hedge trimmer stabbed him and cut of his nails on by one.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME." screamed the boy in the chair "I'LL FUCKING KILL ALL OF YOU, SORRY EXUSES OF BRITANNIA PEOPLE."

"And how will you do that while chained to that chair huh?" laughed one of the men

"STAB MY EYE AND FIND OUT THEN YOU PUSSY." shouted out the boy as he spat in the face of the torturer.

"YOU ASKED FOR IT YOU LITTLE SHIT." shouted the man as he plunged a nail above the boys eye and sliced down until hit hit the eye and slowly slit it open as the boy struggled to break the chains.

"Not so tough now are you boy." whispered the fouth member into his ear.

"THINK AGAIN YOU WILL DIE." shouted to boy as he closed his eye causing the nail cutting it to fall into his hand as he then flicked it at the man infront of him's heart killing him instantly and then collapsing the chair to the floor to pick the nail back up and doing the same to number 4 before unlocking the chains holding him in the chair and standing up preparing to fight.

"I'll say boy you have a real talent for this but that's not enough to win your gonna need a miracle." shouted the man as he drew a nice dagger from a sheive on his side and lunging at the boy.

"I've always been good at miracles." said the boy as he sidestepped the dagger and then grabbing it and plunging into the attackers skull killing him.

"So then you have a couple options you can attack me and suffer the same fate as your friends, you can tell me why you were trying to kill me or you can get into that cjair and I can torture it out of you, you choose." said the boy as he held the dagger in a ready position incase this man tried to attack.

"Ok ok just please don't hurt me I was sent by the emperor himself to kill you as you are related to the royal blood line and thats all I know." screamed the man as he held his hands over his head.

"Thank you I'll be on my way then." said the boy as he started walking until he reached the man who was still cowering ant plunging the dagger into the back of his head killing him.

"That was for my dad and mum you scum."Cried the boy as a single tear drop fell onto the dagger and showing his face which now had a huge gash above his right eye and also his eye cut open with nails stuck into his elbows and knees.

*7 Years later*

Seven long years since the day his world changed. Today he lived a peaceful life in Area 11 with a house that neighboured his school of Ashford academy. He really didn't have any friends because of the fact he pushes anyone who tries to get close to him away and the appearence he has with the blindfold over his eyes but can still somehow use his other senses to see perfectly.

"Ahhhh thats the spot." sighed the teenager as he scratched his shoulder blade as his phone called causing him to stop and reach into his pocket.

"YO it's Lo speaking what you need." sighed Logan as he sat down and continued to scratch his back.

"Theres a huge plan to intercept a gas bomb heading to clovis that we are setting up." said the man on the other end.

"How exactly does that effect me then?" questioned Logan as he started putting on his school shoes.

"Well we have two knightmare frames and we want the best driver in the world to opperate one for us." Said the man trying not to loose patients

"Fine how much will you pay for this job seeming as its a big one." said Logan as he left his house and started to walk towards the gates of ashford.

"We will decide that is you complete your mission now do you accept?" asked the man

"Sure seems like fun!" laughed Logan as he hung up when he reached the gates.

 **Ok please follow fav and review. Next chapter will be up by next week**


	2. The ancients

**SO yes second episode of the twins of the empire the thing is I want to explain Logan a bit more before getting into cannon story and also this isn** **'t going to be a canon story but will still have a few things from canon such as euphiemeas command to kill the japeniese at the end of s1 and so forth so hope you enjoy and PS if you think the power I made up for Logan is a bit op just think how op Geass is so he needs something to even him to lelouch.**

 ***Ashford** *

The day had just began with excitment as a low as Logan sat there sleeping because in his eyes this school was useless to his progression in his plans. Although his view on school was very pesimistic he still enjoyed watching everyone interact like he had with his brother and sister before they where murdered before he could save them and fleeing with his mum and stepdad before they where captured.

Thinking of his family brang a tear to his eye as he never really met many of his half brothers or sisters although he had met five and that was euphie lelouch nunally clovis and cornelia nut in all honesty he never got along with any of them apart from cornelia as they had a very similar intrest in war and conflicts.

Still his brother and sister were his world his brother being older and his sister being younger but just looking at the laughing students made there memorys come into his head.

*Lunch*

The School had just started there lunch period so Logan did what he normally did and this was to go home and finish his touches on the nightmare he likes to call the ancient. He named this Nightmare after his power he got a year after the death of his family.

*6years ago*

"I wonder what this book is?" questioned Logan as he put the eye patch he had made out of some cloth onto the top of his head like a bandana and pulled out his knife to cut the ribbon off the top that sealed the book close.

'Book of the ancients'

As Logan read this he shivered like he was being watched by someone lurking in the darkness.

'the Ancients were a race long before the time of humans said to hold the power of the emotions and elements.

Said to wield the power to control the world if you have all pieces of the ancients: the eye ,the blood, the sword, the shield, lance, hades flame , the staff,posiedans wave, and Gaias gauntlet.'

As Logan continued to read on about the effects the ancients have had in the past such as creating monsters who could not be killed he came across two particular pages that intrested him the page on the eye and blood but also the page on how to summon a spirit of an ancient.

"It says you have to recite a speach may aswell try it." thought Logan

 **There have been four who have been able to conquer**

 **These four were the ones to destroy the monsters of the ancients**

 **They claimed all artifacts and decided to hide them where none shall go**

 **I shall be a prodiceser of dempsy they man who can control the eye blood and sword**

 **I summon the ancient who once ruled these items**

 **To submit and help me in my goals.**

As he shouted this while holding the book it lit up and caused his hand to start burning a symbol into his hand causing him to drop the book as he screamed in pain as a symbol of a flame appeared on his hand.

"So you are the one to control my items." said an ominous voice from the shadows as he appeared to be a man in a weird bowlers hat and suit.

"Yes I am I wish to control the eye blood and flame of hades." shouted Logan as he readed his dagger for defence.

"Ok then what makes you think you can weild these powers." asked the ancient.

"Well first of all I'm a royal with great potential and am fulled with the flames of revenge." stated Logan as he readed to strike at any signs of danger.

"You really are an amusing human you resemble dempsy very much so therefore ill do you a favour human ill grant you the eye and blood but the flames will be locked inside you until you accoumpish the first part of revenge and that is to kill a royal." laughed the ancient as he dissapeared.

*Present time*

As Logan was finishing off his nightmare he heared his work phone start to buzz next to him.

"Yes this is Lo whats up with the early call." asked Logan as he put the phone down after putting it on speaker and continued wielding his knightmares arms tight.

"Change of plan Lo we will be commencing this opperation in five minutes so get ready to go the fighting should start any minute so your job is to protect are stolen convoy on route 43." said The Terrorist on the phone to him.

"Yeah Got it Lo out." said Logan as he finished his wielding and got into his nightmare and opening the hatch and jumping out moving towards route 43 where this convoy is ament to be.

As Logan got onto route 43 he saw his convoy get shot in the tire and caused it to go off the road so he dropped down near it making sure not to alert any attention to himself just yet.

As Logan peered into the van he noticed towfaces one he didn't notice and one he did the girl was kallen from the student council if he remembered correctly.

"Well may aswell save them." sighed Logan as he approached in his knightframe only to see kallen get out and start running as lelouch approached the van.

"Dahm well looks like I'll have to go after kallen and make sure she gets to safety." said Logan bored out of his mind at this point in time.

As Logan progressed down the streets in his camoflaged knightframe kallen took off her uniform and for a moment there he actually noticed she didn't look like an 11 but a britannian.

"Oy terrorist can you please stop walking a second I can't be asked to keep persuing." asked Logan as he uncamoed his knightframe infront of kallen scaring the life out of her.

"No im not going to harm you im being payed to keep you safe so where do you need to go." questioned Logan as he picked up Kallen and put him onto his knightmares shoulder.

"Erm well theres a checkpoint about a mile up if things went on so I guess there." said Kallen as she grabbed onto a hook that Logan had put on there just for a situation like this. As Logan was running past everything he decided to cause some havok and opened fire on the passing civilians laughing like a maniac until he got to the checkpoint where he put down Kallen and made his way back to the convoy only to hear a gunshot so he closed in and saw a green haired girl lying on the floor with lelouch behind her and some army men standing there with guns in hand.

"Well then she took a bullet for you but none the less are task wasn't to take her alive." laughed the leader of the members.

"I command you to kill yourselves." shouted lelouch as they all pulled there guns to there chest and put on bullet into there own hearts.

"I'll say lelouch im impressed for a royal who was neglected you are one controlling person."

Laughed Logan as he mocked lelouch who looked shocked out of his mind.


	3. A Sad AN However a hopeful one to!

**AN- so this is a regretful AN to make but I thought it had to be done and for some of you this may be good news and for some this will be bad news.**

 **So time for the bad news as of now every story will be on hiatus for the coming months however I will one day make a great return.**

 **However for the good news I have not stopped altogether, I am now part of a big project called TheSpartanInitiative and for you who are here for my PJO this is great for you because im not only a creative input but also a grammar beta so head over there if you want a great PJO story to come however for you Highschool DXD fans you might have to wait a couple more months for that destined next chapter (sorry for the wait).**

 **Also more good news like I said earlier in a story I have a YouTube channel and from now on Updates on TheSpartanInitiative/Gaming videos will be posted on there so if you like me as an author I think you will love my channel.**

 **So my channel incase you don't know is Fractured Saber**

 **However if you are into gaming I have a stream on under the title DaddyZ111 so come support me on my new adventures and till next time Thank you and see you later**


End file.
